


Missed Ubers

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: His boyfriends were…Bucky wasn’t allowed to call them ‘small’.His boyfriends were… fun sized.That’s it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Missed Ubers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himbos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbos/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [himbos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbos/pseuds/himbos) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For himbos, who said they liked pre-serum Steve and asked for a fic about cuddling. Hope you enjoy!

His boyfriends were… 

Bucky wasn’t allowed to call them ‘small’. 

His boyfriends were… fun sized. 

That’s it. 

His boyfriends were fun sized and Bucky loved it. He loved how he could wrap each of them under an arm when they were on the couch, how they all slotted together in bed. Or, at least they did so when they were all in bed. 

Tony wasn’t great at being in bed. 

He was fantastic at activities which occurred in or around bed, with the exception of sleeping. Tony was terrible at sleeping. 

They’d gotten together slowly, the three of them, after dancing around it for ages. Tony and Bucky tried at first but it didn’t stick, then Tony and Steve, then finally Steve realized that they needed each other to fully settle their antsy hearts and they’d been making it work ever since. 

“Tony’s not here,” Bucky whispered when he felt Steve flap his arm across Bucky’s torso, obviously looking for Tony. 

“It’s five fucking AM,” Steve grumbled. “If he’s still at the lab I’ll kill him.”

“The Uber app says he never took the taxi I sent for him at midnight,” Bucky said. 

“I get he’s a nuclear whatever whatever, but he’s also a human being,” Steve protested. Bucky bit his cheek to hide a smile. Steve grumpily preaching to the choir was a highlight of his days. 

“I’m aware, babe,” Bucky said. “Which is why I re-ordered the Uber for twenty mins from now and we’re going over ourselves to drag him home.” 

There was a noise downstairs that said the front door was being opened. “Or, I could cancel the Uber and tie him to the bed,” Bucky said. 

“Just sit on him,” Steve said, poking one of Bucky’s biceps. 

“Hey, these muscles are for protecting youse, not containing you.”

“I’d like more containment,” Steve whispered and Bucky’s brain went white for a minute. 

“Well, sugar, that can be arranged but first - well, hello young man. You look familiar,” Bucky said as Tony flipped him off and flopped face first on the bed. 

“Fweafdeiafdlwefi.”

“Can you enunciate, sweet pea?”

Tony lifted his head. “I’m sorry I ignored the Uber.”

“We know,” Steve said. “You gonna do it again?”

“I’d say no, but we’ve all been doing this for a while,” Tony confessed. 

“What if we just bought a new lab and put a giant couch in it and we could snuggle there and then you’d be reminded of what you’re missing?” Bucky moved slightly so that he could grab at Tony and drag him into a cuddle position. 

“I can tap into my trust,” Tony said thoughtfully. 

“Buck’s not being serious,” Steve protested. 

“Buck’s being completely serious. Have you seen those giant bed couch things?” Bucky said. 

“I’ll take it under advisement,” Tony said sleepily. “But first, cuddles here.”

“Of course, baby, and then we’re going to talk about how if you make me that scared again, I’ll change out all your shampoo for hair removal cream,” Bucky replied with a kiss to Tony’s forehead. 

“Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
